Healthcare environments, such as hospitals or clinics, include information systems, such as hospital information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), clinical information systems (CIS), and cardiovascular information systems (CVIS), and storage systems, such as picture archiving and communication systems (PACS), library information systems (LIS), and electronic medical records (EMR). Information stored may include patient medical histories, imaging data, test results, diagnosis information, management information, and/or scheduling information, for example. The information may be centrally stored or divided at a plurality of locations. Healthcare practitioners may desire to access patient information or other information at various points in a healthcare workflow. For example, during and/or after surgery, medical personnel may access patient information, such as images of a patient's anatomy, that are stored in a medical information system. Radiologist and/or other clinicians may review stored images and/or other information, for example.
Using a PACS and/or other workstation, a clinician, such as a radiologist, may perform a variety of activities, such as an image reading, to facilitate a clinical workflow. A reading, such as a radiology or cardiology procedure reading, is a process of a healthcare practitioner, such as a radiologist or a cardiologist, viewing digital images of a patient. The practitioner performs a diagnosis based on a content of the diagnostic images and reports on results electronically (e.g., using dictation or otherwise) or on paper. The practitioner, such as a radiologist or cardiologist, typically uses other tools to perform diagnosis. Some examples of other tools are prior and related prior (historical) exams and their results, laboratory exams (such as blood work), allergies, pathology results, medication, alerts, document images, and other tools. For example, a radiologist or cardiologist typically looks into other systems such as laboratory information, electronic medical records, and healthcare information when reading examination results.
PACS were initially used as an information infrastructure supporting storage, distribution, and diagnostic reading of images acquired in the course of medical examinations. As PACS developed and became capable of accommodating vast volumes of information and its secure access, PACS began to expand into the information-oriented business and professional areas of diagnostic and general healthcare enterprises. For various reasons, including but not limited to a natural tendency of having one information technology (IT) department, one server room, and one data archive/backup for all departments in healthcare enterprise, as well as one desktop workstation used for all business day activities of any healthcare professional, PACS is considered as a platform for growing into a general IT solution for the majority of IT oriented services of healthcare enterprises.
However, creation of a unified information system across a multi-specialty and multi-site distributed enterprise presents several challenges to a technology and service vendor. For example, software deployment, releases, and upgrades present challenges across multiple sites and multiple specialties. Storage expansion and maintenance, perceptive intelligence, and user-observable performance must also be addresses in a unified information system design and implementation. Scalability of storage, cost of ownership, number of applications, and/or throughput, for example, is a concern, as well as maintaining business continuity across an enterprise. With an information system, data redundancy, including fault tolerance and/or data recovery, is important. Further, having a cost- and business-effective service center providing autonomous workflows of independent federation objects, merge and split of federations, cross-organization policy, and/or security would be highly desirable.